After All Was Well
by Waterbender121
Summary: Something is happening in James and Dom's first year at Hogwarts, Death Eaters and a strange room, plus something about Voldermort. What is going on? Can the quad, Dom, James, Lysander, and Loracan, with help from Adrianna figure it out?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dominique

I ran home in shock. How could he do this to me. I dashed through the house avoiding my family and flew into my room. I climbed up to my bunk and burst into to tears. I rarely cried even though I am eight years old.

It all started about a 4 months ago. I was outside with James, my best friend and cousin, when we decided that we wanted to go exploring. James was tired of the guests in his house and I just wanted to do something. We always went exploring when we were bored We never really discovered anything until that day.

We had gone farther than usual and were just talking about stuff when we found it. It was a small little clubhouse. James wanted to go inside. I on the other hand thought it looked spooky and was haunted. James decided he would go in for awhile leaving me alone.

After about five minutes curiosity and my not wanting to be alone I silently went inside. I walked into the kitchen and was crossing the floor to get to when I saw a boy about my age under the table. I gasped in fright and was about to call James when I realized he was just as scared as I was. I crept underneath the table to say hello. He scooted away.

"Hi" I whispered.

He stared at me and whispered "Who are you"

"I could ask you the same question" I replied.

He laughed a little and I knew that I had made a new friend. For some reason he did not want to meet James. I never learned his name and I don't think he knew mine. We always called each other Robin and Marian. We would always meet on Friday at around noon. It was the only time that James couldn't meet me and have fun. Today I went to the house and found him there.

He looked just a little glum. We messed around a bit and then I realized I had to go. We were saying good-bye when he said, "I'll never come back Marian, I'll miss you" I stared at him. His brown eyes looked sad. I darted to the door ready to cry but refusing to. I stole one glanced back. He was standing in the doorway waving good- bye.

I still can't believe he was telling the truth. I decided I would go back the next day.

Lysander

I stared at the note in my hand and re-read it. I got the courage and put it the diary. I quickly set it in a place Dominique would find it but no one else would, the fridge. I then left the club house for the last time.

On the way home I thought about how I got into this mess. How I met a beautiful, spunky, sweet girl, Marian. Had met every Friday at the little house I had found. I had a little crush on her, I mean she was pretty and fun. Then I found out that she was not only James's friend but she was also his cousin.

I had been staying at the Potter's house all summer. I realized that my new friend may realize who I am. I do not know why I wanted to keep my identity secret. I guess it was because my twin and I, Loracan, shared everything. We shared our room, our house, our air, our friends, our secrets, our time. It really stunk, I mean our sister, Julie, got her own everything. I guess I just really wanted Dominique to myself. I know, It's selfish, but I can't help it. We were also leaving in a so many thoughts in my head I wasn't watching where I going. As I was walking through the door, I bumped into James.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry " I said.

"No, it's my fault, sorry" James replied and then went out the door. He is probably going to see Dominique. My heart tangled with regret.

James

I rolled my eyes as I shut my door, what was wrong with him. He was always doing that. Why couldn't he watch where he was going. I jogged over to Dominique's house. She had called me sounding quite sad. She told me to meet her on the front of her house. I agreed a little confused.

"Hey James" Dom said.

"Hey back" I said.

She smiled a little. "Do you remember that old club house we found a few months ago?" she asked.

"Ya" I said hesitantly.

"Will you go back with me?"

"You bet!" I said, ready for adventure!

We left talking and in a half hour we found it. Dom ran inside and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed something out, a blue journal I stared confused she turned and said, "We're staying the night."

Dominique

It was a long night, James fell asleep quickly in the other room. I knew because he snored very loudly. After an hour I grabbed the diary from under my pillow. I had found it in the fridge because that was obvious that he would stick something in there, we always put everything in there. I opened the diary and a note fell out. I smiled and picked it up.

Before I tell you what the note said I am first going to tell you about how I knew we would be able to sleep here. (Just to keep you in suspense) I had asked my mom once I recovered and she told only if I got James to come with me. Then I asked if we could spend the night it was getting dark. Mum was very reluctant but then dad came to the rescue! So then I asked James's mom also agreed with Uncle Harry's help. Then I got James to come with me. So now that I've told you that, here is the letter:

Dear Marian/Dominique,

I can never see you again. I have found your true identity. You are an amazing friend who I will never forget. You may be crying but as I wrote this note I was too. I shall miss you and I'm proud to call you my friend. I shall not reveal my real name. I miss you all ready,

Ly Robin

**(The Ly was crosses out in the letter, lol)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

3 years later

James

Hello again, Guess what? I'm eleven and so is Dom! We are both really excited to go to Hogwarts! In one week both of our family's along with Uncle George's family are going to Diagon Alley! I'm really thrilled about the whole thing! I going to meet everyone that dad told stories about. Dom is very enthusiastic, she loves the stories he tells.

Today I was going to see Dom because it was Family Sunday. Every week on Sunday the whole family gathered at the Burrow and had fun! We eat , drink Aunt Fluer's, Dom's mum's, famous purple punch, play games, and just have a great time. The only person who wasn't actually related that came was also came to the burrow for, hogwarts letters, holidays, and family celebrations like summer beginning, and sumer ending.

Family Sunday was at my family's house, so currently I am cleaning my room. Yes, I hated cleaning. Why can't mum just flick her wand, I mean I would. I know that if mum let him dad would do that but mum is against those things. She strongly believes that we are responsible of cleaning our house and would become lazy if we did not clean it on our own. Lily was the only one who agreed.

Anyways it started in an hour and I was very excited. I knew that I had dishes to do and had to clean my room. I quickly ran to my room and started stuffing things in my closet and under my bed. Then I realized that Dom and her family always came early to help with preparation. They could be here any minute. I ran and started cramming dishes in the dishwasher when I heard a huge thud out in the front. The Weasly's were here.

Dominique

I let go of the old rusty can and rushed inside of the Potter's house, enthusiastic. Sunday was my favorite day. I found James doing the dishes. He looked up and smiled "Here, let me help," I said. I quickly started putting dishes in the dish washer. James then went to cleaning the table and counters. In about five minutes we were done. We then went outside to our little hideout.

The hide out was a little closed off space in the middle of the Potter's backyard. It was actually quite large and we had even made doors. We loved it. We ran in and started talking excitedly. Today we were going to get our Hogwarts letters! We were going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday to get our stuff. My mum promised that I would get a cat. We were going to go to Hogwarts this Friday. We were going to get our wands, our books and pets.

About a hour later Teddy came! Teddy was extremely awesome. He was funny and smart. Vici, my older sister, had a major crush on him. Today she taken an hour to get ready because Teddy was coming. Anyway he is always convincing Uncle Harry to tell us stories. Uncle Harry has the best stories!

Then every one started arriving, whether by flew powder or portkey. Then Family Sunday began. Games were on the table, a movie was on the the large TV, there was food on the table, and it was very loud!

James and I ran to the game table and grabbed wizard chess, our favorite game! We played for a while until there were only Kings on the chess set. James finally won. We then went to eat lunch and sat on the couch and watched TV. Suddenly Grandma called everyone to the big table filled with our Hogwarts letters. She then picked up a letter and read out the name, "Teddy Lupin," She handed the letter to Teddy and kept reading, finally she read my name. She then called, "James Potter" he quickly grabbed it.

We immediately opened our letter and read them. I was very excited. I quickly. jammed the letter back into the envelope, it was time for my favorite time of Family Sunday. It was time for Uncle Harry to tell a story.

I swiftly sat right in front of the chair Uncle Harry was on. He smiled at me. I wondered what he would tell today. He told a bunch of stories from when he went to Hogwarts. Since everyone was seated he started his story.

"Today I am going to tell a story about my second year at Hogwarts," he began, "As you all know in my second year there was a diary that possessed my wife. As the events were occurring, Hermione, Ron and I were trying to figure out who the Heir of Slitherin was. Our first guess was Draco Malfoy."

"We decided that we would make polyjuice potion. Hermione worked on it for a month in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When the potion was finally done we had to take some part of the person we were going to be. Ron and I got the hairs by knocking Crabbe and Goyle out using deserts filled with sleeping draft. Hermione got hers by getting hair off the robes of Millicent Bulstrode when she dueled her in the dueling ring. We then stuck them in the potion and drank. Our complexion started changing. Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. Once Ron and I had fully changed into Crabbe and Goyle. We then knocked on the door of Hermione, but Hermione told us to go on. We went into the hallway when we ran into Percy. He got angry at us but Draco saved us."

"We followed Draco to the common room. We sat down and we asked if he knew who the Err of Slitherin was. He said he didn't. We then realized we were changing back and ran off to the bathroom. Hermione was still in her stall when we came back. The hair Millicent's robes were cat hairs."

We all started laughing. Aunt Hermione blushed but was laughing with us. We all stood up to go. I said goodbye to James and went outside to the portkey.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lysander

I quickly shook Loracan awake. Today we were going to Diagon Alley. I was very excited. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Loracan opened his eyes and glared. "You didn't have to wake me up at six in the morning," he grumbled.

"It's not six in the morning its ten!"I replied, "Now get out of bed and get ready to go!"

I left the room and went downstairs. I sat at the table next to Julie. Julie looked green with envy. She wanted to go to Hogwarts badly. I knew how she felt. I really wanted to go to Hogwarts whenever mum or dad talked about it. Lora can came down the stairs still in his p.j.'s. I rolled my eyes. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and filled the bowl with milk. I started munch on it when Loracan finally took a seat. He grabbed the piece of toast that mum had sat on the table. Loracan was not a breakfast eater. He munched on it and was done in about a minute. He went upstairs and quickly got dressed, by the time I was done with my cereal Loracan was dressed and ready.

Mum came in and smiled, "You two ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep" we said in unison.

She then ushered us into the living room. We were set to leave around 11 and it was five minutes till' so we all stationed around the fire place.

Dominique

James and I were standing next a fire place in Diagon Alley. We were the first to flu powder. I was very excited. We were going to get our wands and magi~cells! James and I chatted excitedly as we waited for the others. Finally mum came, then my dad as well as Lily, then Albus and Aunt Ginny, then Vici and Louis, then Uncle George and his wife, and then Fred and Roxanne, and then lastly Uncle Harry. We first decided that we would split up. The parents would go get books and lunch while the kids would go get robes and wands. We quickly went to places we needed to go and started heading towards the wand shop.

Lysander

As we were headed down the street I saw a familiar black headed kid. It was James! I quickly saw a girl next to him. I gasped. It was Dominique. She and James were talking. Dominique's long blonde hair waved back and forth. When Loracan spotted them he said, "Hey look, it's the Potter's," he said, "Let's go say hi!"

"No," I responded quickly, "We have to go get our robes. We can say hi later," and I said dragging him into the robes shop.

Dominique

As we walked into the wand shop I looked back. I saw two heads with blonde hair. One looked strangely familiar. I ignored, I mean a thousand kids have hair like that, right. I walked in and James and I tried out our wands when we finally found the right one. We walked out about fifteen minutes later and head to Madame Malkins. Fred opened the door for us and we all went in.

As we went through the door two blonde haired boys went through the door. One quickly ducked his head before I could see his face. Strange, I thought. As James passed them he said hey then kept on walking. The boy who had his face where I couldn't see it dragged his brother out of the shop. James seemed to know who they were.

"James, who was that?" I asked.

"That was Lysander and Loracan," he said as he rolled his eyes. He then walked up to have a lady get his size.

After everyone had given their sizes to Madame Malkins we went to the place we were going to meet the adults, the magi~cell shop! I was very excited to get a magi~cell. James and I had both been promised one when we got to Hogwarts.

If your wondering what the difference of a muggle cell phone and a magi~cell, well here you go. Magi~cells never run out of power and they always have wi~fi. Our cells can also change colors without changing the cover! I know that a muggles invented the cell~phones, but we still improved them!

So anyways, we got our cells and while eating our lunch, hot dogs. We then went to the Leaky Cauldron. James and I were very excited for the next day!

Lysander

As we went back to the house I sighed in relief. I could not believe what had just happened. I was very close to being caught. I couldn't let Dominique see me! She was probably very angry with me. I know I would be! I needed something to make sure she wouldn't see me. I need an invisibility cloak. Where could I get one of those? No where!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James

Dom looked a little sad when she came downstairs. I could not understand it! We were going to Hogwarts today! I knew she was just as excited as I was! I sighed and went over to Dom.

"What's up, Dom," I asked, "You look a little depressed"

She straitened up a little, "I'm fine" she replied quickly. Oh man, I do not get girls!

I nodded my head and sat next to her, she didn't realize and mumbled something like, "Friday, why did it have to be Friday!" This really confused me. Why did she say that.

That is when her parents and mine came in holding animals! I couldn't believe it and Dom seemed to forget her troubles as her mother gave her a kitten. It reminded me of a small tiger. It must of reminded her of a tiger too because she named him Tiger.

I got an owl. It was three different colors, white, brown, and black. It looked amazing! I couldn't decide what to name her. Dom played with her kitten. When she looked at the owl, "You should name him Hedwidgen," she said. "It's Hedwig and Pidgwidgen mixed together." I stared at her. She turned back to her little kitten. She always knew everything!

I turned to my owl and said, "I guess your Hedwidgen!" Dom and I then took our animals up to our rooms and got ready to go, we were leaving to the train station in an hour.

Lysander

I quickly grabbed my trunk out of the car. Loracan did the same thing. What was I going to do. Dominique was going to find me out! I knew it! Loracan and I, with Julie trailing behind us, followed mum and dad. It was all very exciting. We quickly went to were the wall for platform 9 and 3/4 was.

Mum pushed dad and Julie through leaving Loracan an I behind. I looked at him and we took our cart and pushed them through. I could not believe it! The platform was filled with wizards and witches all saying farewell to their child or children. As I searched the crowd I saw Dominique. She was talking with James and was setting her luggage down. She then grabbed a little kitten and hugged her parents and disappeared with James on the train. Just as I realized this I heard Loracan screaming to hurry up or we would miss the train. Loracan and I quickly ran to the luggage compartment after hugging mum and dad. We set it down and ran to find a compartment. We found an empty one. I hoped that Dominique had already found a compartment.

Dominique

James and I were looking for a compartment when looking for the windows. As we passed one that had two boys in it. I knew one of them! One of them was the blonde haired boy who had left me when I was eight! I grabbed James saying, "We're going in here," and forced him in.

When we got in I had a lot to say! I turned on the boy who I I had just realized was Lysander. I was ready to scream but instead I said through gritted teeth, "I haven't had the chance to meet you twin, Lysander!"

He stared at lost for words. James stared dumbfounded, "How do you know him?" he asked. Loracan just stared wide eyed. I turned on James, "I'll tell you later, after," I replied turning to Lysander again, "I speak to you privately!"

I grabbed his arm and forced him onto the deck which was conveniently empty. I looked at Lysander, "You had better explain!" I yelled at him. I was angry! How could he have not come back! I had gone to the club house every Friday and he had NEVER came back! He had gone to James's house every sumer! I knew because James was always talking about it and I had never met them because James was tired of them.

"I, err, sorry" he said.

I stared at him. "Thats all you have to say! Sorry!" I yelled, "Are you joking! I can't believe you! You NEVER came back! I went every Friday just to check! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" I screamed!

I was SO angry. I was ready to cry, but there was NO way I was going to cry in front of a boy, especially this one.

I ran back into the train and found a little place in between a compartment ant the wall and squeezed in and started crying. About five minutes later a girl, the same age as I, crawled in the same space. She looked startled to see me here too. "Oh, sorry!" she said.

"No, thats all right," I replied, "What's your name?"

"Adrianna" she answered, "What's yours?"

"Dominique, but you can can call me Dom," I said.

"Okay!" she said happily.

We shook hands.

Lysander

I stared at the door Dominique had run through. I knew I was going to have to tell Loracan. Man, things had really blown up in my face. If only Dominique had not seen my face. Why hadn't I kept looking through the window!

I was angry at myself. I was not ready to go back, but I knew eventually I would have to. I wondered where Dominique had run off to. Ugh, this really stunk. I wondered if I should let Dominique tell James. I eventually got up and walked to the compartment.

When I got back James was really confused and Loracan was reading the Quibbler. I walked in and sat down. I didn't meet any of them in the eyes. James started to ask, "Where and wha-"

I interrupted by saying, "We should probably get our robes on!"

James looked at me stared at me strangely as I stood up to go get my robes on. Slowly he stood up to and followed to the dressing rooms.

James

Something was up with Dom and Lysander. I knew it. I had never seen Dom so angry! Lysander had done something and I was determined to find out what!Dom was my best bud! I couldn't believe she hadn't told me about what had happened. It must have been something very serious or she would have told me. I was very confused as went into the changing room to get changed.

Dominique

As Adrianna and I left the changing station I saw James go in one. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell James. I told myself I would tell him tomorrow. Adrianna was an entergetic blonde girl. She was very tall and loved to talk. We were becoming fast friends. I headed back to the compartment I had found Lysander in and found it to be empty.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Adrianna asked as we walked in and sat down.

"Griffondor," I answered, "What about you?"

"Oh, I want to be in Ravenclaw!" she said excitedly.

"I see," I replied, sad that if we got our choice we wouldn't be in the same house.

"Oh, look someone's coming in," she pointed out as James walked in.

I quickly stood up and said, "Umm, James this is Adrianna, Adrianna this is James"

"Holy Smokes! Are you James Potter?" Adrianna squealed.

"Yep, Thats me," James replied.

"Oh, my goodness! Can I get your dad's and Aunt Hermione's autograph! I'm a huge fan!" she said excitedly.

"Sure," James replied.

I smiled, glad that they both got along. Then Loracan came in, "Hey, I have not gotten to meet you properly, I'm Loracan, Lysanders twin."

"Okay," I said, "I'm Dominique, I am James's cousin and best friend and this is my new friend Adrianna"

"Hi" Adrianna said.

"Hey," said Loracan.

I was very happy when Lysander walked in. My smile vanished, "Come on Adrianna, lets go do our hair"

"O-okay" she said.

We both stood up to leave, "Look, Domini-" Lysander started

"Look, I don't want to hear it right now!" I retorted and we left. On the way out Adrianna looked at Lysander like, what did you do. She then ran to catch up with me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well I met him when I was eight, we met every Friday, James never knew, he left me, never came back even though he could, I just found out who he is and all he could say was sorry!" I told her.

"Oh," said Adrianna, "That would be awful!"

"It is," I replied. We finally got to the dressing room. We quickly did our hair and then we were at Hogwarts.

As we left the train we found James and then ran to Hagrid. Hagrid took all the first years to the river when I saw pale blonde haired kid. I gasped! I knew exactly who he was! He was Scorpius Malfoy.I caught him staring at me. He smiled at me. I frowned. I hated being part veela. I quickly told James and he smiled.

"Looks like you've got two boys to handle" he said. I glared at him.

Adrianna, James and I shared a boat. Hogwarts was even more beautiful than I imagined it! I was beginning to feel better. As we went into the the castle I began to feel nervous, what if the sorting hat put me in Slitherin. I quickly looked at James, but he looked just as scared as me! Then a very tall women with her hair down had everyone come into the great hall. All of us first years walked into the Great Hall.

All the eyes were on us. The tall woman took us all in front of a stool with the hat. I stared at it. This hat then started singing,

"Today I will sort you and you will go,

To Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slitherin or Griffondor.

And no matter which house you are neither high or low

Now if you are in Ravenclaw you could think your smart,

But some just comprehend it more or think it logically.

But for Ravenclaws this is only a start.

Hufflepuff's are sweet and kind

They love to do favors and

They are the peacemakers you will find

Now Slitherins are quite clever.

They also are quite cunning

And in them a muggle born never

For Griffondor's they are quite brave,

They also are the courageous

They will fight until the y or even to the grave.

So now that we have our houses,

Which will you be in?"

The audience politely applauded. I knew it was time to be sorted. I was really nervous. The first name to be called was, "ARC, JOAN!" Joan went up and got sorted into Griffondor. The list went on until, "LONGBOTTOM, ADRIANNA" I stared at Adrianna as she sheepishly went up. She was a Longbottom! I couldn't believe it. She timidly sat down and about a minute later it screamed "RAVENCLAW!"

Wow she was so lucky! She got what she had wanted. After a couple people I heard, "SCORPIUS, MALFOY" ten seconds later the sorting hat yelled, "SLITHERIN!"

He walked happily to the Slitherin table I was to busy glaring to notice the next girl's name but I did catch that she was sorted into Slitherin. She walked over to the table

After what seemed like forever she yelled, "POTTER, JAMES" I smiled as James walked up. He took the hat off the stool and placed it on his head. It took a couple minutes but the sorting hat finally hollered, "GRIFFONDOR" I clapped loudly as he went to sit next to Vici and Louis, my older brother and sister. I was getting very nervous. Soon She called out the Loracan and Lysander who were both Griffondor.

About five minutes later the lady screamed, "WEASLEY, DOMINIQUE!" I timidly went up and put the hat on my head. I sat on the stool. All I could think was, please put me in Griffondor. Suddenly I heard a deep vioce, "So you to be in Griffondor, eh?"

"Um, ya" I thought.

"Well you are a Weasley, GRIFFONDOR!"

I stood up and walked over to the Griffondor Table. I was very happy. I got into Griffondor! I sat next to James and Victiore. I gave James a high five. I looked over at Adrianna, she smiled and winked. I smiled too.

Soon the sorting finished with, "ZABINI, ZACHARY," who was sorted into Slitherin. l smiled.

Proffesor McGonagal got up and gave a speech, which I don't remember any of it.

Adrianna

Seriously Dom! I remember every thing! Oh, sorry! Continue.

Dominique

Thank you Adrinna. Any ways then we ate and went to bed. In all it was a good day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

James

Dom looked a little sad when she came downstairs. I could not understand it! We were going to Hogwarts today! I knew she was just as excited as I was! I sighed and went over to Dom.

"What's up, Dom," I asked, "You look a little depressed"

She straitened up a little, "I'm fine" she replied quickly. Oh man, I do not get girls!

I nodded my head and sat next to her, she didn't realize and mumbled something like, "Friday, why did it have to be Friday!" This really confused me. Why did she say that.

That is when her parents and mine came in holding animals! I couldn't believe it and Dom seemed to forget her troubles as her mother gave her a kitten. It reminded me of a small tiger. It must of reminded her of a tiger too because she named him Tiger.

I got an owl. It was three different colors, white, brown, and black. It looked amazing! I couldn't decide what to name her. Dom played with her kitten. When she looked at the owl, "You should name him Hedwidgen," she said. "It's Hedwig and Pidgwidgen mixed together." I stared at her. She turned back to her little kitten. She always knew everything!

I turned to my owl and said, "I guess your Hedwidgen!" Dom and I then took our animals up to our rooms and got ready to go, we were leaving to the train station in an hour.

Lysander

I quickly grabbed my trunk out of the car. Loracan did the same thing. What was I going to do. Dominique was going to find me out! I knew it! Loracan and I, with Julie trailing behind us, followed mum and dad. It was all very exciting. We quickly went to were the wall for platform 9 and 3/4 was.

Mum pushed dad and Julie through leaving Loracan an I behind. I looked at him and we took our cart and pushed them through. I could not believe it! The platform was filled with wizards and witches all saying farewell to their child or children. As I searched the crowd I saw Dominique. She was talking with James and was setting her luggage down. She then grabbed a little kitten and hugged her parents and disappeared with James on the train. Just as I realized this I heard Loracan screaming to hurry up or we would miss the train. Loracan and I quickly ran to the luggage compartment after hugging mum and dad. We set it down and ran to find a compartment. We found an empty one. I hoped that Dominique had already found a compartment.

Dominique

James and I were looking for a compartment when looking for the windows. As we passed one that had two boys in it. I knew one of them! One of them was the blonde haired boy who had left me when I was eight! I grabbed James saying, "We're going in here," and forced him in.

When we got in I had a lot to say! I turned on the boy who I I had just realized was Lysander. I was ready to scream but instead I said through gritted teeth, "I haven't had the chance to meet you twin, Lysander!"

He stared at lost for words. James stared dumbfounded, "How do you know him?" he asked. Loracan just stared wide eyed. I turned on James, "I'll tell you later, after," I replied turning to Lysander again, "I speak to you privately!"

I grabbed his arm and forced him onto the deck which was conveniently empty. I looked at Lysander, "You had better explain!" I yelled at him. I was angry! How could he have not come back! I had gone to the club house every Friday and he had NEVER came back! He had gone to James's house every sumer! I knew because James was always talking about it and I had never met them because James was tired of them.

"I, err, sorry" he said.

I stared at him. "Thats all you have to say! Sorry!" I yelled, "Are you joking! I can't believe you! You NEVER came back! I went every Friday just to check! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" I screamed!

I was SO angry. I was ready to cry, but there was NO way I was going to cry in front of a boy, especially this one.

I ran back into the train and found a little place in between a compartment ant the wall and squeezed in and started crying. About five minutes later a girl, the same age as I, crawled in the same space. She looked startled to see me here too. "Oh, sorry!" she said.

"No, thats all right," I replied, "What's your name?"

"Adrianna" she answered, "What's yours?"

"Dominique, but you can can call me Dom," I said.

"Okay!" she said happily.

We shook hands.

Lysander

I stared at the door Dominique had run through. I knew I was going to have to tell Loracan. Man, things had really blown up in my face. If only Dominique had not seen my face. Why hadn't I kept looking through the window!

I was angry at myself. I was not ready to go back, but I knew eventually I would have to. I wondered where Dominique had run off to. Ugh, this really stunk. I wondered if I should let Dominique tell James. I eventually got up and walked to the compartment.

When I got back James was really confused and Loracan was reading the Quibbler. I walked in and sat down. I didn't meet any of them in the eyes. James started to ask, "Where and wha-"

I interrupted by saying, "We should probably get our robes on!"

James looked at me stared at me strangely as I stood up to go get my robes on. Slowly he stood up to and followed to the dressing rooms.

James

Something was up with Dom and Lysander. I knew it. I had never seen Dom so angry! Lysander had done something and I was determined to find out what!Dom was my best bud! I couldn't believe she hadn't told me about what had happened. It must have been something very serious or she would have told me. I was very confused as went into the changing room to get changed.

Dominique

As Adrianna and I left the changing station I saw James go in one. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell James. I told myself I would tell him tomorrow. Adrianna was an entergetic blonde girl. She was very tall and loved to talk. We were becoming fast friends. I headed back to the compartment I had found Lysander in and found it to be empty.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Adrianna asked as we walked in and sat down.

"Griffondor," I answered, "What about you?"

"Oh, I want to be in Ravenclaw!" she said excitedly.

"I see," I replied, sad that if we got our choice we wouldn't be in the same house.

"Oh, look someone's coming in," she pointed out as James walked in.

I quickly stood up and said, "Umm, James this is Adrianna, Adrianna this is James"

"Holy Smokes! Are you James Potter?" Adrianna squealed.

"Yep, Thats me," James replied.

"Oh, my goodness! Can I get your dad's and Aunt Hermione's autograph! I'm a huge fan!" she said excitedly.

"Sure," James replied.

I smiled, glad that they both got along. Then Loracan came in, "Hey, I have not gotten to meet you properly, I'm Loracan, Lysanders twin."

"Okay," I said, "I'm Dominique, I am James's cousin and best friend and this is my new friend Adrianna"

"Hi" Adrianna said.

"Hey," said Loracan.

I was very happy when Lysander walked in. My smile vanished, "Come on Adrianna, lets go do our hair"

"O-okay" she said.

We both stood up to leave, "Look, Domini-" Lysander started

"Look, I don't want to hear it right now!" I retorted and we left. On the way out Adrianna looked at Lysander like, what did you do. She then ran to catch up with me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well I met him when I was eight, we met every Friday, James never knew, he left me, never came back even though he could, I just found out who he is and all he could say was sorry!" I told her.

"Oh," said Adrianna, "That would be awful!"

"It is," I replied. We finally got to the dressing room. We quickly did our hair and then we were at Hogwarts.

As we left the train we found James and then ran to Hagrid. Hagrid took all the first years to the river when I saw pale blonde haired kid. I gasped! I knew exactly who he was! He was Scorpius Malfoy.I caught him staring at me. He smiled at me. I frowned. I hated being part veela. I quickly told James and he smiled.

"Looks like you've got two boys to handle" he said. I glared at him.

Adrianna, James and I shared a boat. Hogwarts was even more beautiful than I imagined it! I was beginning to feel better. As we went into the the castle I began to feel nervous, what if the sorting hat put me in Slitherin. I quickly looked at James, but he looked just as scared as me! Then a very tall women with her hair down had everyone come into the great hall. All of us first years walked into the Great Hall.

All the eyes were on us. The tall woman took us all in front of a stool with the hat. I stared at it. This hat then started singing,

"Today I will sort you and you will go,

To Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slitherin or Griffondor.

And no matter which house you are neither high or low

Now if you are in Ravenclaw you could think your smart,

But some just comprehend it more or think it logically.

But for Ravenclaws this is only a start.

Hufflepuff's are sweet and kind

They love to do favors and

They are the peacemakers you will find

Now Slitherins are quite clever.

They also are quite cunning

And in them a muggle born never

For Griffondor's they are quite brave,

They also are the courageous

They will fight until the y or even to the grave.

So now that we have our houses,

Which will you be in?"

The audience politely applauded. I knew it was time to be sorted. I was really nervous. The first name to be called was, "ARC, JOAN!" Joan went up and got sorted into Griffondor. The list went on until, "LONGBOTTOM, ADRIANNA" I stared at Adrianna as she sheepishly went up. She was a Longbottom! I couldn't believe it. She timidly sat down and about a minute later it screamed "RAVENCLAW!"

Wow she was so lucky! She got what she had wanted. After a couple people I heard, "SCORPIUS, MALFOY" ten seconds later the sorting hat yelled, "SLITHERIN!"

He walked happily to the Slitherin table I was to busy glaring to notice the next girl's name but I did catch that she was sorted into Slitherin. She walked over to the table

After what seemed like forever she yelled, "POTTER, JAMES" I smiled as James walked up. He took the hat off the stool and placed it on his head. It took a couple minutes but the sorting hat finally hollered, "GRIFFONDOR" I clapped loudly as he went to sit next to Vici and Louis, my older brother and sister. I was getting very nervous. Soon She called out the Loracan and Lysander who were both Griffondor.

About five minutes later the lady screamed, "WEASLEY, DOMINIQUE!" I timidly went up and put the hat on my head. I sat on the stool. All I could think was, please put me in Griffondor. Suddenly I heard a deep vioce, "So you to be in Griffondor, eh?"

"Um, ya" I thought.

"Well you are a Weasley, GRIFFONDOR!"

I stood up and walked over to the Griffondor Table. I was very happy. I got into Griffondor! I sat next to James and Victiore. I gave James a high five. I looked over at Adrianna, she smiled and winked. I smiled too.

Soon the sorting finished with, "ZABINI, ZACHARY," who was sorted into Slitherin. l smiled.

Proffesor McGonagal got up and gave a speech, which I don't remember any of it.

Adrianna

Seriously Dom! I remember every thing! Oh, sorry! Continue.

Dominique

Thank you Adrinna. Any ways then we ate and went to bed. In all it was a good day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lysander

Loracan kept making these strange faces at me, although that was normal for him. His face expressions kept getting weirder and weirder. I sighed. He just didn't understand. I knew that this was not Dom. There was just something different about her.

I quickly decided I would take this figure of Dom to James and Adrianna. Maybe one of them would be able to explain, "Lets go find Adrianna and James," I said, "We have to let them know that we found Dom!"

Loracan nodded and went speedily down the halls. I quickly caught sight of a long blonde haired girl. She was talking with a short haired girl. I stopped in my tracks. It was Adrianna talking to Dom. But which one was really Dom. Adrianna had a strange expression on her face. A thought occurred to me. What if neither were Dom!

Dom

I rushed through the halls looking for everyone. I had found a little passage and had slipped in. Inside was a small bathroom. I thought it was strange so I went about to looking around the bathroom. As I got into the shower I saw a piece of soap. I placed my hand on it and the bathroom transformed. I was in a different bathroom. Inside were two men, luckily they didn't see me.

I was starting to panic and I didn't dare move. They were devising a plan to get rid of Hogwarts. I accidentally fell. (It was an accident I swear!) They both turned to look at me. I freaked out. I turned to touch the soap but they got some of my hair. I was back in the bathroom at Hogwarts. I quickly ran out and started searching for everyone else.

I ran down the halls scanning. About five minutes later I realized that I was headed the wrong way. I quickly turned around, slapping myself on the head. I ran very fast. I saw Adrianna, James, Lysander, and Loracan. As always, Loracan had a strange look on his face.

I promptly realized they all looked confused and were looking at, me! Not directly at me but two different me's. That confused me. Then I thought of Uncle Harry's story. Oh, my goodness! I thought. Polyjuice potion.

I quickly walked over to them, "Hey! Whats going on?" I asked.

All of them went even more pale. James was the first to recover. He grabbed me and put me right next to the other me's. I sighed. They all went back in a circle and were finally all nodded and went over to the first Dom. It took about five minutes but they went to the next one. Then it took about three minutes and they finally got to me.

They all turned to me and Lysander, you could kind of tell, was freaking out. James sighed and Loracan had a random face of distress which looked hilarious. Adrianna looked very worried. James stood up a little straighter, (which made him a little taller and, merlins beard, he was already tall enough!) and asked, "What did you say, if your Dom, when we were first met Adrianna and Lysander walked in?"

Potter's scar! I couldn't remember, "Wait, how do I know you guys aren't fakes too!" I said to buy some time.

"Do you see three of us?" Adrianna asked.

"No," I said.

"Exactly!" Adrianna snapped.

Merlin help me, I thought and suddenly I remembered it!

"Lets go do our hair, Adrianna!" I whispered, a little to loudly.

They all nodded.

"Okay," Adrianna said, pulling out her wand, "We choose this Dom." She pointed to the other me's, "You two stay still!"

All the rest of us pulled out our wands. They froze. Loracan swiftly ran to go get Professor McGonagal. The two fakes were whispering, I was close enough to hear one little tidbit of the conversation, "We were sent by Voldermort though!" I digested this. How was that possible? Voldermort was dead! I was still confused when Loracan came back with Professor McGonagal. She took the two Dom's away.

We quickly left. Adrianna left to the library. I grabbed James saying we wanted to go too, after Adrianna was out of sight. I explained everything that I had learned. We were both really confused.

"What I really don't get," I said, "Is how they were sent by Voldermort!"

"Thats true," James said, "Voldermort is dead so what did they mean?"

"That's the question we need to figure out!" I replied.

I decided that I would return to the "Bathroom" that night. James agreed to come with me, and he would bring the Invisibility Cloak! I was very curious about that room.


	7. Chapter 6

_ Chapter 6_

Adrianna

As I was walking to the library, I was thinking a lot about what just happened. I had a lot of questions like, how did they transform into Dom.? Why? And where had Dom been?

All of these questions were on my mind as I entered the library. I went to the map section. I picked out a map of Hogwarts, grabbed a Butterfinger out of my backpack and sat down on a chair. I looked at the different places on a map. I saw no way that they could have gotten through. I ran to get Hogwarts a History, just to recheck if wizards or witches can apperate or disapperate into Hogwarts. As I was scanning the book I also leared that only Hogwarts gohsts can enter Hogwarts. Then I thought about a house elf. Wouldn't a house elf have to take you to Hogwarts if you were his master and you commanded it to take you to Hogwarts?

Oh man this was really confusing! I searched the maps looking for a room or hallway that maybe Dom had gotten lost in. I couldn't even spot one! I decided to ask Dom later. Now I wanted to know how had they transformed into Dom? I went over to the really hard spells and magic section. I mean it would be a spell, right!

So I grabbed the largest one hoping it would have the most spells and went back to the chair I was sitting on. I skimmed the book and couldn't find what I was looking for. As I put the book back I decided I would search the potions just in case. I walked to the potion section frustrated and bored (and I'm probably boring you to death if I was bored to! Sorry!) I grabbed the largest book with potions and sat down. I started skimming again and found a polyjuice potion, but this I just tossed away because they would have had to have looked a couple months into the past because it took a month to make. If I remembered right, Harry had used the polyjuice potion in second year and his seventh.

I sighed and left the library frustrated when I glanced at a clock and realized I had to meet my dad at his office in five minutes. I started running through the halls and tripped over my shoes, but my long legs stopped me from tripping. I rushed outside bumping into Scorpius Malfoy. Great, I though, Just what I needed! Malfoy glared at me as I walked pass, "So you wanna play the hard way huh?" he spat.

"Sure" I said, not caring what I said because I had two minutes to get to my dad's office.

Malfoy's fists clenched. I sighed, how thick can you be? I then started running realizing I was going to be late! I was always late, I couldn't help it. I was losing everything and well I was so clumsy! I hated it. I ran into the Herbology room out of breath. Dad looked up and sighed, "Sorry dad," I said, "I ran into Malfoy on the way and, and," I sighed out of breath.

Will and Heather were there of course. Will and Heather were my siblings. I was the youngest and why my parents even decided to have another kid(me) was way beyond me. Dad nodded, "I understand," he replied, "I always used to be late too," I laughed a little. He was still always late.

I sat down next to Heather, "So how is school going?" she asked.

"Great!" I replied, " I have some new friends!"

"In Ravenclaw?" she asked.

"In Gryffindor," I said smugly, "Their James Potter, son of Harry Potter, Dominique Weasley, daughter of Fluer Weasley, and Loracan and Lysander Scamander, twins of Luna Lovegood Scamander and Rolf Scamander!"

Dad looked up abruptly, "Luna Lovegood Scamander?" Dad asked looking baffled and shocked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly, "You know, the daughter~ in~law of Newt Scamander! He wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fi-"

"I know what he wrote!" Dad said abruptly.

I stared at him. Something was up, Dad was never like this.

Loracan

As Lysander and I walked down the hall I was thinking about what had just happened. I was very confused and was wondering how they had transformed. I thought of how they got here. My mind wandered from that to the Hogwarts Express and then to the fight on the train. Then my awesome mind (yes it is extremely awesome, I'm quite fond of my mind) thought of an amazing plan. I smiled and couldn't wait to tell James and Adrianna my scheme.

Lysander

I looked at Loracan who looked excited, "Dude, why are you excited?" I asked.

"I'm not excited, I'm, err, thinking!"

"No you are not!" I said a little to loudly.

People stared at us then realized we were twins and rolled their eyes and went back to talking. We kept silent until we got to the common room when we realized things were going chaotic. Some people's wands had been switched by fakes while others had bright green hair. While the room had been magically turned up side down. For a moment I thought had been those people who were pretending to be Dom. Then in the center of the room was Fred and Roxanne, Fred and George's kids, smiling. I knew right away who the culprits were. I walked right up to them and said, "Give back the wands or else!"

"Or else what?" they asked in unison.

"Just give!" I said holding out my hand.

"No" they said.

I sighed and yelled, "Hey everyone!" the room went quiet and everyone looked at me, "Ummm, these twins have your wands but they won't give them to me!"

Everyone started attacking the twins when suddenly the room went silent and dark, I knew they were using their father's products. As the room had lit back up I realized the twins were gone. They were older and yet they showed a bad example of how to act. Loracan had sat down on the couch and was staring into the fire. This is something we tended to do when we were thinking hard. I sighed and sat down next to Loracan. We both stared at the fire.

James

I was so confused as Dom and I walked to the Great Hall. I wondered what the two guys in that one room had meant when they had been sent by Voldermort, why they had transformed into Dom and how they knew about the secret place. We walked into the Great Hal and walked to the Gryffindor Table. I saw Adrianna already at the Ravenclaw Table. She looked like she was in deep consideration. I wondered if she might be able to help, but then push this idea out of my head because this was all confusing and she was bound not to know. I decided she would be our last resort.

Lysander and Loracan were already at the table. We went and sat next to them. Lysander told us about the fiasco in the common room and I exhaled deeply, only Fred and Roxanne. I checked my wand to see if it was real and sure enough, it was fake. Loracan was being quieter than usual, "Hey Loracan, what cha' thinking about?"

"James," he said quietly, "meet me at the library entrance after dinner with Adrianna"

He then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Great, I thought, now I have to get Adrianna over to the library, how does he expect me to do that? Just then Adrianna got up to go. She was surrounded with three different girls she was chatting happily with them. I stood up and made a bee line for them. Dom stared. I walked over to Adrianna, "Hey," I said casually and was about to ask if she wanted to talk when.

"Potter's Scar! You know James Potter?" a small girl with long blonde hair squealed.

"Yep" Adrianna said happily.

"Oh, my gosh!" Another girl said, she had longish blonde naturally curly hair.

"Anyways," I said interrupting, "Will you come with me Adrianna, Loracan wants to see us."

"Well," she said, to the girls, "It was nice meeting you three, I'll see you in the common room."

"Okay" they said.

Adrianna and I walked to the library, "So what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Talking with Dom, you?" I replied.

"Well, I went to the library then was a few minutes late for a talk with my sibs and dad." She said with a smile.

"So do you have any siblings at home?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, no, I'm the youngest!" she said, "Will and Heather have been here for a couple years, Heather is in Hufflepuff and Will is in Gryffindor."

"Oh" I said as we entered the library. There was Loracan waiting he hurried over to us and sat us down. He quickly started talking. He had a plan for tomorrow. We were going to get Dom and Lysander friend again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dom

I ran into common room to see James already waiting for me. He had the cloak and the map. I rushed quietly over and whispered, "Lets go!"

We left the common room quietly and preceded down the hall when I heard foot steps, "Under the cloak!" James murmured with urgency. We quickly got under the cloak and just in time. Filch came walking down the halls muttering, "Potter, a new Potter, and a Weasley! What am I going to do Mrs. Noris?"

I smiled on the verge of a laugh but knew not to. We stayed silent until Filch disappeared. We both stayed under the cloak walking down the hall. Now I don't know if you know this but walking with a cloak on your head and a tall boy in it with you, plus I constantly keep stepping on the cloak, is really difficult. I was just going left, right, left, right, until we got there. When we finally did I showed James around (Which was very easy because it was a bathroom) We finally pushed down on the soap in the shower. We were suddenly transported.

We looked at this different bathroom for about ten both finally couldn't take it any longer. We both opened the bathroom door and we were in a muggle Walmart. I stared at James and he stared back. Well, I thought, at least we know what is on the outside of the batheroom, on the other hand, its a freakin' muggle Walmart! I turned back into the batheroom and yawned. James followed. We went into the shower and then the other bathroom. We then went back to the common room.

James

Okay, so it was a Walmart. Still, at least we knew what it was. Right? I was still disipionted. I would have loved to be in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. That would have been awesome, sneaking out and getting stuff from jokeshops. So on and so forth.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, to whoever is reading this, please review! I have none! Also, I have someone else writing Chapter 9 and I told them a month ago. They haven't finished it so I wrote chapter ten and will give it to you when I find out what classes James is doing. Oh, and I am basing all the characters on people I know, so if you want to be in the story, tell me through a review. I'm Adrianna! Its fun. I'll add you in and will be asking you questions like, What would you do if there were three Dom's? You get the point. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

** James**

The next morning Dom and I walked into the Great Hall, Loracan and Lysander right behind us. Adrianna was already eating at the table, she looked very awake. She was reading the daily prophet while eating. Dom and I sat on the Gryffondor Table and started eating, tomorrow would be our first day of studying. I sort of excited, I mean, what if I didn't do that well? I sighed I would just wait till tomorrow morning to worry. I stuffed down my breakfast and waited for Dom, Lysander and Loracan to finish also. I waited, and waited, and waited. They finally finished, "Hey, umm lets go hang out with Adrianna." I said.

"Okay" Loracan replied, "That sounds like fun we started to leave when, "Hi guys!" a little voice squeaked.

I jumped, it was only Adrianna, We all spun around, "Hey Adrianna!" Dom said, excited.

"Hey," Adrianna responded, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the lake."

"Ya!" Loracan and I said at once.

Dom and Lysander looked at us. We both put on our innocent smiles and Adrianna stiffled a laugh. Dom rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, lets go to the lake."

We all headed outside. It took a while to get there, Adrianna was talking the whole way. She talked about the books she was reading, Hogwarts, and the library, what had happened yesterday, so on and so forth. Yes, she talked a lot and yes it could get annoying. She and Dom chatted the whole way.

When we were almost there I went over to Lysander and Loracan, "Have you told him Loracan?" I asked."Ummm, no" he said.

"Told me what?"Lysander asked.

"Well have you ever noticed how much you and Loracan look alike..." I started, and told him our plan.

Dom didn't seem to notice, but Adrianna kept looking back at us, her eyes saying 'hurry up!' I sighed and put Loracan and Lysander where they were supposed to go and then we were finally there.

Dom

Alright, so we are all staring out at the lake. Its huge, I mean we're talking very, very, large. I mean massive. So I turn to look at all the faces, Lysanders face is looking peaceful and, no, and James is looking excited. Loracan is looking out with huge eyes, and Adrianna is looking at Loracan, in, no, Adrianna couldn't fall for Loracan, could she. Nope, she couldn'e be that dense, but the way that she was looking at him... No, She was not going for him, she would get over him, right? I looked elsewhere. Suddenly, Loracan and Lysander were standing next to each other. They looked way to much alike. I couldn't tell which one was which. It was annoying, "Okay you two, which one is Lysander?"

"We won't tell."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine," I stubbornly said, "But I will find out which one is Lysander."

"Why do you just want Lysander?" one of them asked.

"I, umm, just want to know which one is which and I know Lysander best, no offense Loracan." I said.

"No offence taken," Loracan said, "And I'm Loracan, but let me ask you a question, okay?"

"Whatever," I replied.

"Why loose a friend like Lysander if you know him so well? You two were really good friends." He said.

Lysander

I was on a roll now, I was "Loracan" asnd Loracan was "Lysander". He was doing a great job at being sad. Dom looked a little sad to, "I really don't know, why don't we ask Lysander."

This stung, "Because, the reason he left was because he had to go! He had to go till the next summer!"

"Well then, why didn't he come back the next summer?"

"Because his bothersome twin was following him everywhere!" I said back.

"Oh" Dom looked strait into my eyes, "I'm sorry I got so upset."

"Well I'm sorry for leaving you without explamation," I murmured.

"I forgive you." Dom hissed.

"I forgive you too." We hugged and then Adrianna started bouncing up and down, "It worked! Oh, Loracan you're a genius!"

"Ya, I try to be." Loracan laughed, and Adrianna kept jumping, her hands in the air.

"Well I suppose we should go inside for lunch," James said.

Ya, we probably should." Dom replied. We all turned to look at the lake one last time, then turned and started walking back, Adrianna talking the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10!

**Chapter nine overview:**

**Start of classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic, I think.**

**Start of fight**

**so on and so forth**

**K, sorry, the guy sill hasn't finished so I asked his little brother, who's Fred, to write, so he's writing it right now. I really hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 10

Dominique

I sat down at the Gryffindor table. James sat next to me, and the two twins sat across from us. I grabbed the sandwich off of the platter and started chewing. I glanced at James. He looked annoyed, he nudged and indicated for me to look at the entrance. I turned to look at the entrance to see the twins squabbling. James and I, being their cousins and they have no siblings, we decided in a flash of an instant, without speaking,(we can do that cause we're so awesome!) that we would go and help them get over it. We got up and left our meal and walked over to them, when we got over to them Roxanne said, "No, I mean look at the Slitherin table. Every Slitherin is bad!"

"What are you you fighting about?" I sighed.

"Are all Slitherins bad?" Fred asked rounding on me.

"No! Most of them, but not all of them," I replied.

"Actually, I believe all Slitherins are pretty bad, " James disagreed.

"That is so not true!" I cried. "Not every Slitherin can be that bad!"

"Umm, ya they can," James opposed.

Suddenly the Great Hall went instantly dark and when it was light again Roxanne was covered with swamp. This made her angry. She walked over to Fred and stuffed a Puking Pastil down his instantly started puking, a lot. His hands were searching his pocket. For about five minutes Fred was puking. He finally found the remedy. Roxanne was laughing the whole time. Loracan and Lysander became curious and walked over, "What's going on?" Lysander asked.

"They are fighting over whether all Slitherins are bad or not. So are James and I. We can't decide!" I replied.

"Oh," Lysander said, "Thats easy, all Slitherins can't be bad. There has to be at least one okay one."

"No," Loracan rejected, "There can't!"

ANd on it went until Adrianna walked over, "What are you guys fighting about? Its going crazy and everyone is wondering."

We all turned to her and started explaining.

Roxanne

I was so annoyed with Fred! Why couldn't he see that all Slitherins were evil! I mean look at the Slitherins table for proof. My proof was standing right before us. While he had none. I was so going to win. We were both dirty and so mad. I was covered in swamp, while he was covered in puke. (haha) Luckily, I had not brushed my hair, like Fred, I hated doing my hair. So we both hadn't bothered to do it. I had just pulled it back into a messy ponytail and called it good. We were both screaming at each other. Blaming the other and saying he was wrong. We had gotten our cousins, James and Dominique into the fight, and their friends that had told us what to do the other day. They had split in half, the tins Lysander on Fred's side, Loracan on my side. I also had James on my side. Dominique, unfortunately, agreed with Fred. Everyone was staring, wondering what was going on. I got a little wicked idea. I walked over to Fred and stuffed a little thing I had made and was someday going to show my dad. Puking Fainting Fancy Pastils. I forced him to swallow it. What this thing did was make him puke then as he pukes he faints and has to be woken up with my antidote, plus, as a bonus, he's still vomiting until he is given the antidote, which means he's puking while he's fainted. Awesome. They were very dangerous so I was still working on it, but I was so angry I wasn't thinking. He glared at me and stuffed a puking pastil antidote into his mouth. He immediately stopped puking, he stuffed two things into my mouth and made me swallow. It was not fun. Then he fainted and I started puking all over him and myself with a bloody nose. I searched my pockets for the antidotes. I couldn't find anything in my pockets. I had taken everything out and dumped it on the floor to get the Puking Fainting Fancy Pastils. Now I was puking all over it. This stunk, I saw the Longbottom girl take sides with Fred. Suddenly Teddy walked in. I rushed to him.

He stared at me, "What in the hack is going on?" Teddy asked. I pointed to the puke coming out of my mouth. he search his pocket. "I only have the antidote to the puking part not the nose" Why would I care? I just wanted to stop vomiting! He handed me the cookie shaped thing and I forced it down mouth. "Thanks,"I wobbly said.

"No prob, now what happened?" he replied.

I explained and he quickly took sides with me, but being a prefect he still helped Fred awaken. Adrianna walked over to Teddy and said, "Who's side are you on?"

"Roxanne's" he responded.

Adrianna and him got into a little squabble. Everything was even.

Adrianna

My goodness! What a fight this was. Everyone who came over immediately started fighting, including me. I was now fighting a prefect. How could I have sunk so low? I finally couldn't take it. We needed proof, and fast. I spotted a Slitherin girl who had just finished eating. I raced strait for her. The moment I reached her I grabbed her arm saying, "We are seriously in need of you!" I dragged her over to where we are fighting.

"Are you against Gryffondor's" I asked promptly.

"No, but most Slitherins are. I've only met one that's not, and she's a year older than me," She replied.

Perfect for Roxanne, "Can I meet her?"

"Why sure!" And she dragged me back to the table and introduced me to a girl named Thira.

"Will you guys come and meet my friends?" I asked.

"Sure!" the girl I had originally met said. " Oh, and what's your name? Mine's Jazmine but everyone calls me Jazi."

"Okay, I'm Adrianna." I smiled.

We all waled over to the fight. "Everyone!" I called, "This is Jazi and Thira! Become friends!"

Everyone swiftly did. Jazi and Thira had awesome personality's. Well, everyone did except Roxanne. Roxanne was vey bitter to them. Jazi and Thira were still nice to her, and tried hard to become their friends, but I had learned Roxanne was stubborn.

Teddy cleaned up the mess Fred and Roxanne had made and they both went to get cleaned up. The rest of us went to our classes. I was excited for Herbolgy, my father was teaching it! I found my way in about two minutes. I walked in and saw my dad. He beamed at me. We all got in our places. I was right next to my dad.

"All right class, listen up!" my dad called. Everyone's head turned to him, "Today's lesson is what is Herbolgy and why do we study it. So to start with what is Herbolgy?" I raised my hand, "Adrianna?"

"Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. In Herbology, students learn to care for and utilize plants, and learn about their magical properties, and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right." I stated.

"Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw," My father said smiling. I smiled back. The class proceeded. Ravenclaws earned 30 points, Gryffondor earned 10. We learned why we needed to learn Herbolgy. "Herbology is a mandatory class at Hogwarts for the first five years of a student's education. Herbology lessons in a student's first year at Hogwarts consist mainly of lectures relating to plants and their uses. We cover spiky bushes and Devil's Snare, and learn to cast Incendio to deal with them. It is not until your second year, when you move to greenhouse three, that you receive more hands-on experience. During their second year, students study and care for Mandrakes and Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. They learn how to cast the Diffindo spell. During third of Herbology, your lessons will included Puffapods and how to harvest them. Inyour fourth year at Hogwarts, your Herbology lessons include learning of the properties of bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it."

This was a very interesting thing to learn. I loved it and left the classroom smiling. My dad was the best teacher, ever. Even if he did give us a paragraph for homework.

James

Lucky Adrianna. She had her dad here, plus both of her siblings. I really wished I had someone in my family here, besides Dom. I mean, Dom was my best friend, and my cousin, but I would love to have someone like Lily, or my mom. It would make things a lot easier. I mean I am the only one here without someone in the family, of our group I mean. Dom has Louis and Vici. Adrianna has her dad, Will, and Heather. Lysander and Loracan have each other. I have myself. Yay. Next year I would have some one, but this year, I had no one! Absolutly no one.

Adrianna came up behind Dom, Lysander, Loracan, and I. "Hey, wasn't that awesome? I loved it. You know I could help you with your homework. We sure got a lot and its only the first day!"

"That would be great if you helped Adrianna" Dom said. And off they went. They chatted all down the hall. On and on. Which honestly, I didn't mind. I was to lost in thought.


	11. Chapter 11 dont read Denny!

**Hello! lol, Denny don't read this chapter. The reason I'm putting this chapter on is so Olive can read it! My first time of Romance! I think its pretty good. Im now writing a romance! Im almost finished with the first chapter! Review please!**

James

All right, its my turn to write! I mean really!

Dominique

Ha! No way, all you will right, is mushy stuff about Jazi.

James

Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!

Adrianna

Yes you are! We all know it. I mean really, it was love at first sight.

James

Not true!

Loracan

Adrianna and Dom are both right, but we all know that this mushy stuff will be happening later in the books, so let the readers get used to it. I'll be writing mushy stuff when I find out that I'm in love wi-

Adrianna

Don't say it or ruin it!

Dominique

Oh stop blushing Adrianna!Its true, but I don't even want to read what boys think about girls!

Lysander

Really, Adrianna, just cause Loracan. Just write James, and don't go over the top. I'll be writing that way abo- Now you too Dom! Just quite being embarrassed! It's true!

James

Thank you! Alright, so as you have already, most likely guessed I have a major crush on Jazi Poser. She is amazingly amazing. Oh hi Jazi...

Dominique

Go ahead and write all that lovey dove stuff, I'm so excited! Oh, don't cover up what you've written!

James

Just pretend I didn't write all that stuff back there. Stop laughing Dom! Anyways, back to the first day of classes. So our next class was Transfiguration. Jazi met with us half way to class and the tree girls all buzzed about it. Lysander, Loracan, and I just hung back. I was kinda staring at Jazi. I noticed the way... OW! Sheesh Dom, that hurts! Right back to the class. At the door way of the classroom stood a tall lady. I assumed she was our teacher. She had long black hair, and piercing green eyes. Her robes were snowy white and the dress underneath was red. She glared down at us. Her gaze lingered on Lysander and Loracan. She stared at them, angry it seemed, then put on a smile. "Welcome to Transfiguration, I hope we have a wonderful year, please go find a table. Each table holds six, perfect for you group I see."

We smiled and choose a table in the back of the room. Students wandered in, once all of the seats had been filled our professor walked to the front of the room. She smiled at each of us. "Hello class, my name is Professor Morgana. I hope we will al be friends. Our first lesson will be the usage of Transfiguration. Can anyone tell me how it would help in anything?"

Automatically Adrianna's hand popped into the air. "You, state your name and the answer. Stand up while doing it, please."

Adrianna rose, "My name is Adrianna Longbottom, and one way it would help is if you had a mouse in you house and needed a goblet you could turn it into a goblet. The usage for transfiguration is unlimited, you could even use it in a battle, such as turning a useless object into a fearless dragon against your enemy."

"Good job Adrianna!" Professor Morgana said, " 30 points to Ravenclaw."  
>All of our jobs dropped open. 30 points for answering a <strong>question! <strong>I might as well try to answer her questions!

"Alright, so is there any more tries?" Professor Morgana asked.

Most of the hands in the room went up, including Dom's, Lysander's, Loracan's, Jazi's and mine. She called on Lysander, issuing the same orders that she had given Adrianna.

"Well," he started, "My name's Lysander. You can always use it to, umm, scare my sister out of my room, or if your lonely, have a parrot. You can save money because you don't have to go to the pet store."

"Ummm, good job Lysander. 50 points to Gryffindor." We all stared at her. 50 points! That answer was worse than Adrianna's by far, and yet he had gotten twenty more points. I couldn't believe it. That was way unfair, but I was a Gryffindor. More points, more chance of winning. "Now. Let's start with a simple spell of transfiguration. Animogo. Who can tell me what this spell does?"

I raised my hand even though I had no clue what the answer was. She picked on me.

"My name is James, and does it turn you into anything you want?" I asked.

"Er, no. But ten points for trying. Anyone else? Adrianna." She said with a smile.

"It transforms a pin into an animal. The easiest one is the mouse, there are limits to which animals, sometimes the spell backfires and your the animal you wanted it to be. You cannot get out of it. Many have had to go to Saint Mongos because of this spell."

"Good job Adrianna. 30 points to Ravenclaw." This teacher was giving out points like crazy, she was becoming my new favorite teacher. She flicked her wand, and suddenly there was a pin in front of me. "Now, I would like you to turn this pin into a mouse, just picture a mouse in your head, flick your wand, and state Animogo. Lets try it together, one, two, three."

"Animogo" The class somewhat chorused while flicking their wands.

Adrianna's of course turned into a perfect mouse. Mine somewhat a mouse the size of a pin with a pin pointy end as its tail. Jazi's was a perfect mouse. She was so- Fine! Dom's was a mouse with a pin as its tail and legs. Loracan's a pin with a pin as the mouse's body and no head. Lysander's was just a pin.

"Very good job. 20 points to everyone and Lysander and Loracan gets 40 points because the did so well.

Adrianna stared at the pins/mouses in front of Lysander and Loracan. She was a little mad. But she smiled sweetly at Loracan and whispered, "Good job." She was just mad a t Lysander. Weird. I ignored this.

"Since today is the first class I will not give you homework, but you get 50 points if you can transform a pin into a mouse in front of me. Next class will be more practice and reverse spell. Class dismissed." Professor Morgana sweetly said.

We all picked up our school bags and left.

"She's awesome!" Dom exclaimed.

"I know!" Loracan said. "50 points."

"That is going to be my favorite class." Jazi added. Her eye's

"I don't know," Adrianna warned, "She's a little to nice."

"Your just jealous that I got more points." Lysander teased.

"I am not!" Adrianna cried. "I'm going to the library before dinner. See you later."

She stormed off offended. "Let's go eat." I suggested.

"Fine," Dom said.

"Well it was a good first day." Jazi smiled.

"Ya, tomorrow we have astronomy. I'm excited." Loracan said.

"Me too." Lysander replied.

We walked into the Great Hall. I nudged Dom and whispered, "So what do you think of Jazi?"  
>"She's alright. I've noticed you staring at her. Found you first crush?" She laughed.<p>

"She's not my first crush, remember Ashlyn?" I fumed quietly.

"Your second crush then." Dom replied, still laughing. She suddenly froze and then started running. She ran to... Adrianna, or so I thought. "Adrianna!" Dom cried.

She spun around. It wasn't Adrianna. She resembled her, but looked different.

"I'm not Adrianna, she's my cousin, or my enemy, either one. I'm Lexi. Tata."

She turned around and started to walk away. We all stared after her. Rude! I wondered why Adrianna hadn't told us about her. *Sigh.*


	12. Chapter 12! Revenge!

**New prefessor! If you can't tell, I'm a little mad at Hugo. He spilled the beans to his brother James. I love this book because I can get people back. :)**

Rose

Hello! Rosey here. No, I will not give the quill back. So, yes, it's time tell you what's going on, outside of Hogwarts. Back at home. All right, about me: My name is Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. I have a younger brother named Hugo and many cousins. My best friend is Albus Potter. I love to read and am energetic. I have brownish, reddish hair. I have my mother's brains. That's me. Rosey.

So what I'm going to write about is more important than you think. It happened in the afternoon. I was making Hugo and I a snack and then we would head over to the Potter's to hang out for a while. I was making ten minute biscuits. Once they were in the oven I went to get ready. I put my bushy hair into a ponytail and changed my shirt. I then walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair and started reading. The timer beeped I called Hugo, telling him it was time to go.

(Yes, it is important, isn't it?)

Five minutes later, Hugo still hadn't come to the kitchen. I checked his room and just about every room in the house. I went outside and searched there too. Still no sign of him. I officially decided he was missing and grabbed a biscuit and ran out the door. On the way I bumped into Paul, our neighbor. He's younger than I, about Hugo's age. I quickly asked him if he'd seen Hugo. He hadn't. I started running. I made it to Al's house in about two minutes and pounded on the door.

Al answered the door, "There you are Rosey! What took you so long? Wait where's Hugo? Oh no!"

"Al! Stop rambling! Hugo's missing! Come and help me find him!" I snapped.

"Right!" Al exclaimed.

We thundered home scanning the road as we did. No sign of Hugo. We went into the backyard and everywhere else he could have been. He was no where. I just couldn't believe he was missing. I needed my brother, even if he was annoying.

Albus

Rose started crying. I tried to comfort her. What else could I do? Where was Hugo? Rose stood up shakily and said "Let's go tell our parents."

We walked to the fireplace and Floo Powdered ourself's to Aunt Hermione's office. Aunt Hermione looked up. "Rosey, what's wrong?" "Oh mum! Everything. I was making biscuits and Hugo disappeared! He's no where! We've searched everywhere!"

Aunt Hermione's face went pale, "He's gone?"

"Yes," Rosey squeaked.

"All right. I'm calling your father. Al and you can go tell Harry and Ginny. Quickly!"

Rosey and I quickly got back into the fireplace and Floo Powdered to my dad and mum. We jumped out of the fire place and saw my parents deep in a conversation.

"Mum, Dad!" I said, making them jump. "Hugo's missing, Rosey and I searched everywhere but he's nowhere to be seen."

"How long has been missing?" Mum asked.

"I don't know!" Rosey wailed.

"Okay, let's go!" Mum cried. We all squished into the fire place and Floo powdered ourself's there. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were there. No one was sure what to do.

Adrianna

Okay, now that Rosey and Al have told you that, we're going to leave you hanging. Yes, you guys can continue in the next chapter or so. Now its my turn. Just so you know, when I stormed off I didn't go to the library. I went in search of my sister. Heather was an awesome sister. I loved to hang out with her. She was a Gryffondor who loved to read. We could talk about books for hours. She was in her fourth year and friends with DOm's older sister Vici.

Anyways, I went in search of her in History of Magic. I had checked her schedule, and if I remembered correctly she was in History of Magic. When I had gotten there there were a few students left. Heather was one of them. I was relieved that I didn't have to go searching the whole castle for her. Heather spotted me and walked over to me.

"Hey Adrianna, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Being angry," I retorted.

Heather laughed, "I see. Why are you angry?"

"Because there's this teacher thats perfect. But she's to perfect. And dad's way better, and Lysander got 20 more points than I and his answer was awful!"

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Professor Morgana!" I cried.

"What? Proffesor Morgana is nothing like you explained, she's nice, but she doesn't give out extra points. She gives just as many as the other teachers." Heather replied.

"No, she gave James extra points for trying!"

"She didn't."

"She did."

"That's soo wierd."

"Tell me about it!"

Heather shook her head. "Listen, I'm getting a little hungry. Why don't we disscuss it tonight?"

"Okay," I sighed.

We walked to the Great Hall disscussing the latest episode of a muggle TV show, Pysc, and a couple of books. We walked into the Great Hall and seperated to different tables. I started to eat. I'm trying to deside if I should tell you who I have a crush on, since James is getting a little dazed over Jazi. No, I don't think I will. So after I ate I started leaving when someone tapped me on the should. I turned around to see Lexi. My enmy.

Okay, so, who's Lexi: She's my cousin on my mother's side. My mom has a brother that was in Ravenclaw. He had a daughter on the same, same hour, same minute, same second that I was born. Wierd, I know. He named her Alexandria (More like his wife did) As Alexandria got older she got the nickname Lexi. Lexi's been spoiled. She thinks the world should bow down to her. We've never really gotten along.

"Hello Lexi," I spat.

"I thought you wouldn't make it, being so foorgetful, I'd think you would have forgotten about Hogwarts."

"Well I didn't, to bad for you. Must be making last marks since you got your mother's brain." I snaped. Oh yeah, her mother's Pansy Parkinson. Now Pansy Abbot.

"My mother's smarter than your's" Lexi hissed.

"Where do you think I got my brains, stupid, my mum! Made any friends?" I said angrily.

"Yes, better then yours. I frinds with Star and Scorpious Malfoy, and Zach."

"Whatever," I gasped, then ran out of the Great Hall to go to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Then Loracan appeared in front of me. "Adrianna, listen we're sorry. James, Dom, and Lysander are on thier way."

I blushed. "Oh. It's okay."

"Ya, listen, who's Lexi." he asked.

My face darkened when Dom appeared, "Adrianna, who's Lexi?"

Then James appeared, "Who's Lexi Adrianna?"

Then Lysander, "Who's this girl Lexi?"

I sighed, "She's my cousin, on my mum's side. Not someone you want to cross."

"Okay." Dom said.

"We were born on the same day, same hour, same minute. Her real name in Alexandria. She's spoiled as all get out. We're enmy's."

"You look a lot alike." James pointed out.

"Yep." I said, "Anyways so Malfoy has a twin, her name is Star."

"What, but. But." Lysander was mildly confused.

"I've never seen her, Lexi told me about her." I replied, "And, apparently Proffesor Moragana is only nice to our classroom."

"Okay." Dom said, "So...?"

"Nevermind." I said, "I'm going to do my homework, bye." "Bye Adrianna," Loracan said. The others echoed him and I left.

Jazmyn

Hello! I'm Jazmyn Poser and new to this thing so yeah. I'll start with-

Lysander

Wait, this chapter is about to end so why don't I talk?

Jazmyn

You're kidding right?

Lysander

No.

Jazmyn

Fine.

Lysander

Been awhile. Hi. So we go to the common room when Proffesor Morgana appears. I personally thought that Adrianna was just jealos. She took Loracan and me aside and said, "My office, tommorow, this time."

Then turned and walked away. Loracan and I looked at eachother. What was that about?


End file.
